P I Hachiman
by Cynic.M
Summary: In a city in decay law and crime are in constant war, politicians look only after themselves and the most powerful businessmen has the future of the working class in their hands. As a private investigator Hikigaya Hachiman has to use his capacity to see trough people's lies and facades to find the truth.


Chapter 1 Damsel in distress

It is another slow day in Chiba.

Hikigaya Hachiman has been alone in his little office half wishing to have a customer half wishing not to be bothered. As a P. I. he pass most of his time alone.

Late enough to go home he closed the office and exited the building. Walking around in his beloved city he couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgia. Chiba has seen better times.

It was a much nicer place when he was younger but since an important company of Chiba went bankrupt, affecting other companies and the whole market, poverty and crime had grown. Many corporative slaves lost their jobs and had no place to go so the government had been under a lot of pressure, and the ones who still had jobs lived under the fear of been sacked, working too much time for too little money. A strike of the working people would affect the whole system yet if things kept this way it was almost unstoppable.

The landscape that offers the city in the afternoon is not nice. The many people with no money or jobs made wretched coffee houses very popular. Mostly because they served cheap, warm sake 24/7, a very sad way to pass the day but without money there are not many options left.

Hachiman entered one of the coffee houses and took a seat. The chairs were uncomfortable and the tables were old. A submissive lady waitress asked him what he wanted and he ordered sake like everyone else. As he saw the lady go he saw the lascivious looks men would throw in her direction. Nothing new.

Moving around the customer the young lady came back with his drink. He offered his thanks a started drinking. Even the people seemed grey. They were mostly old men since young people preferred to move to another city or go full hikikomori. He could have gone that route.

In the corner of the establishment there was a young man singing. _Boy if you wanna make it as an artist you need to move out._ Hachiman thought.

The young artist was modestly dressed, he wore sunglasses although it was already dark and the strangest thing was that he was facing the wall.

He cleaned his throat and started playing a foreign blues song. From his guitar came out a catchy melody and with a deep voice he started singing.

Born in the troubled city  
In Rock and Roll, USA  
In the shadow of the tallest building  
I vowed I would break away  
Listened to the Sunday actors  
But all they would ever say

That you can't get away from it  
No you can't get away  
No you can't get away from it  
No you can't get away

Schooled on the city sidewalks  
Coldness at every turn  
Knew I had to find the exits  
I never, ever would return  
Scoffed at the prophet's omens  
That said I would live to learn

That you can't get away from it  
No you can't get away  
No you can't get away from it  
No you can't get away

 _You are depressing the audience._ Hachiman though while sipping his drink. Out of nowhere a tomboyish cute girl sat beside him without a warning making him lose any interest in the artist.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"You must be Hikigaya san, right? I am Totsuka Saika" he made a cute bow after saying his name. He was a thin and cute young man. His hair was long to his shoulder and his face was cheerful and feminine.

 _Is this how loving feels?_ Hikigaya asked himself.

"How can I help you?" he asked while taking a sip.

"Agent Kawasaki send me to you, she said you were a trustworthy private investigator"

"I´m not sure about that, what do you need me for?"

"Lately I feel like I'm being follow, I contacted the police but they said they can't do anything about it"

 _Well that's understandable; they can't put security over everyone who feels in danger, especially in this city._

"So you want me to make sure nobody is?"

"Yes please, I know is kind of silly but I wanna feel safe," he said in a very honest manner which convinced the rotten eyes P. I.

 _I want you to feel safe._ "Well probably is just a girl in love stalking" _or a boy "_ but if you are willing to pay my fees I can start tomorrow"

Totsuka nodded and Hachiman pulled out a little notepad and he tore a sheet. It was a regular contract were the client commits to pay the fees plus expenses that came out from the job. The request can't be cancelled without a 24 hours notice.

Totsuka signed and Hachiman kept that sheet giving Totsuka a copy. They shared contact info and agreed an hour and a place to meet the next day.

Finally they made a toast as an expression of honor and good will and they parted ways. He had no idea to what he was getting into.

* * *

N/A This is just an idea please review.


End file.
